Acceptance:Adult Approval/Phoenix Jung
The Open-Ended Questions A. Please answer the following questions as elaborately as possible. (Remember, this part doesn't have to be filled out if it's an expansion character!) 1) What would you consider to be your character's strengths, and your character's weaknesses? Elaborate on your answer. ' ''His main strength would definitely be his strength and intimidation factor. Sure he has a captivating smile and is very flirtatious, but if need be Phoenix can be very intimidating. His strength is also rather impressing, working out almost everyday after all his classes are over. A weakness would certainly be his temper, it knows no bounds.' '' 2) Has your character's life played out the way they wanted? Have they achieved the goals they set out for their life? Why, or why not? ' ''Phoenix didn't really grow up having any sort of plan. It's going good by his standards, not having any strings attached in any of his relationships and also being a teacher. Granted he hated school growing up, so the latter could be seen as a bit of a bad thing, but now he doesn't mind it.' '' 3) What's their ideal way of spending a free day? Why so? ' ''Well on the weekend most of the time Phoenix can be seen at a bar drinking, or at home. If it's the former then he might even take someone home to sleep with, but if it's the latter then he'd rather just take it easy and not sleep with anyone.' '' 4) If your character could only keep 5 possessions, what would they be? Why? ' ''1) Cellphone - A give in and a must for most adults in the hit it and quit it scene 2) His dog - His dog is the only thing in his life that he can a hundred percent say that he loves 3) Laptop - Another muggle essential 4) His condo - He's worked hard to get such a nice place and he's keeping it no matter what 5) Epi Pen - Without it he'd probably die in the presence of seafood so it just makes sense don't you think?' '' 5) What one thing would your character change about the wizarding society? Why? ' ''How muggle-borns are viewed among pure-bloods, it's a given in considering he's a muggle-born himself.' '' The Character's Background 1) Give a history of your character. History must be at least two paragraphs long. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? etc. (Please add as many details as possible!) ' ''Sebastian and Harriett Jung were a happily married muggle couple living in Orlando, Florida. Neither were all that well off, they both worked average paying jobs and bills were always payed last minute. But luckily for them that never once put a damper on their spirits. They were the happiest they could be because they had each other.' '' ' ''They certainly weren't planning to have kids anytime soon, especially not with how they were just getting by financially. But alas one day Sebastian came home from work and was told the news of Harriett being pregnant. It came as a surprise obviously, but the two decided it'd be best to try and raise the baby instead of putting it up for adoption. And seven months later, little Phoenix Jung was brought into the world on the 9th of January in 2005. The birth of their son motivated both parents to work harder for better success in the future, and thus as soon as they could both Sebastian and Harriett went back to school and became a doctor and a nurse respectively.' '' ' ''Considering both jobs were very time consuming, Phoenix was at home with a babysitter for the vast majority of his childhood years. Whenever he came home from school the first person he'd see was a babysitter, and just around dinner time would be when he got to see his parents for the first time that day. Phoenix was a very quiet boy growing up, he never really talked unless spoken to. Psychiatrists nowadays believe it's from the neglect he grew up with.' '' ' ''Surprising to everyone, Phoenix ended up being a wizard. How ironic that the boy with a mythical bird for a name ends up being a muggle-born wizard. But nonetheless, Phoenix first found out he was a wizard when he accidentally shattered the window by focusing on the family dog on the other side of it. The window was untouched, and since Phoenix was focusing on something in the window, it shattered due to his magic was coming in.' '' ' ''From that point on nothing else out of the ordinary really happened, but a little before the year of his eleventh birthday, Phoenix get a letter from Ilvermorny accepting him into their school. While at Ilvermorny Phoenix was sorted into Wampus. Around the time of him turning fourteen, Phoenix was becoming more and more of a... man-whore, for lack of better words. He didn't seem to care who he slept with. Along his Ilvermorny career Phoenix somehow managed to maintain good grades, and after graduation, despite hating school, he became a teacher.' '' 2) Give a description of your character's personality. Personality must be at least one paragraph long. Are you noble or sneaky? Arrogant or humble? (Please add as many details as possible!) ' ''Don't let his charming smile fool you, Phoenix definitely isn't the best kind of person to be perfectly honest. He's got quite the attitude on him and he certainly doesn't take any kind of shit from a single living person. If you're rubbing him the wrong way, he'll most certainly be telling you and it wont be in the kindest of ways. More than likely a pissed off Phoenix will lead to multiple swear words, a few harshly cast spells, and maybe even some punches being thrown. For lack of better words, he's an asshole.' '' ' ''Additionally, Phoenix has some... Not so PG-13 addictions. He's a man-whore, but he would never admit it. He also enjoys alcoholic beverages, but not to the point where he's an addict or anything, just to the point that he drinks every weekend. Phoenix isn't all that bad though, it's just hard for him to show his true colours to people. If he really tried he's sure that he could be nice enough for people to actually like him. But why do that when what he's doing currently seems to be working? Sure he's an asshole, but deep (deep) down, he's more than likely a nice and caring person, who just hasn't found the right person to show it to.' '' 3) Are you Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important Harry Potter characters!) ' ''Muggle-Born, no magical relations.' '' 4) Does your character have any special magical abilities? Or special abilities in general (photographic memory, etc.)? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as Veela, Vampire, Werewolf or the like? Part or half of that magical race counts! (Remember, you have a limit on these kinds of characters depending on your level!) ' ''No special abilities.' '' 5) What is your character's profession? Does your character plan to enroll your character into the Ministry of Magic? Does your character not work? Is your character a teacher? ' ''Care of Magical Creatures teacher at Ilvermorny' '' 6) Describe your character's marital status. Is your character single or married? What is the spouse's name? Any kids? ' ''Single and sleeping about. To be perfectly honest he has no clue if he has kids, but he wouldn't be surprised if he did.' '' 7) What about your character's appearance? What do they look like? Feel free to write down what they look like! If you're using any FC, you can put a picture here! Please state the character's faceclaim! ' ''Model:' Jung Yun-Ho'' The Sorting Quiz B. Select the option that best fits your character. (Remember, this part is only optional, for regular adults and expansion characters alike!) 1) Which type of spell is most useful? A) A Complex Spell B) A Spell Of Control C) A Combat Spell D) A Healing Spell 2) What is most important to you? A) Grades. B) Getting your way. C) Life. D) Friends and family. 3) What would you do if a teacher caught you cheating? A. I'm the person people cheat off of. B. I wouldn't get caught; I'm too slick. C. I would deny the accusation until the teacher gives up. D. I would 'fess up, apologize, and accept the consequences. 4) Which trait is most valuable? A. Intelligence B. Cunningness C. Bravery D. Kindness 5) What's the best way to get things done? A. The right way, no matter how long it takes. B. Trick someone else into doing the work for you. C. Putting together a qualified team and completing the task efficiently. D. Get some friends together and lead them in the task. OOC Questions Out of Character Questions (These do not affect which House you'll be sorted into. Everyone must answer!) 1) Is this your first character? A) This is my first character. B) No, this is not my first character. 2) If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic" (of a different magical race/have a special ability)? ' ''3/1' '' ---- Category:Adult Sorted Category:Sorting